


【有尔】INSOMNIA

by Unnamed_planet



Category: jackgyeom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnamed_planet/pseuds/Unnamed_planet
Summary: 俗套青春疼痛故事
Relationships: Jackgyeom
Kudos: 4





	【有尔】INSOMNIA

*伪现背 时间参见济州岛吃吃喝喝团综

*OOC属于我

*不知道为什么 就很喜欢写迪迪视角

*疑惑：为什么我总是不肯老老实实相信小谦快乐单纯的亚子

*欢迎留言:P

——START——

金有谦怕黑，怕得要死。大家都知道，都嘲笑忙内多大的人了还有颗奶味的少女心——心不在焉的宠溺，家长式的做派。金有谦从不争辩，自己在那儿笑的眼角堆出细碎的褶皱，然后不轻不重地给哥哥们两拳，讨来两句嬉笑的骂。

不过，要真的是奶味，就好了。

金有谦不太能记起自己上一次睡着的时间。失眠，到底是什么时候开始的呢？认真回想的话，好像是从发现自己对王嘉尔起了心思的那天？像不知轻重的孩子撒了欢地跑，一个不留神就踏进深渊，粉身碎骨，都来不及喊疼。

闭上眼比睁着眼还要清醒的恐惧，对疼爱自己的哥哥罪恶隐秘的迷恋——两根缠叉的藤，扼住求救的喉咙，困住挣扎的手脚。365天周而复始降临的黑色的夜，每分每秒都透着血腥味。该怎么做，才能不怕呢。

两个人的屋子。BamBam睡深之后的呼吸像餍足的猫，也像还没沸腾的水面上碎裂的气泡，微不可闻的声响。金有谦在黑暗里盯着朋友安然的脸。什么也看不见，却还是被那副天真正常的样子感动到想要杀了自己。

所以，没什么道理地又开始想他。想他贴着自己的脸笑的时候肌肉运动的轨迹，想他咽下买给他的芝士条的时候喉结的滚动，也想他在车里睡意朦胧的时候无意识的喘息。每个细节都漫长的像是承欢时的呻吟。小腹滚烫，烫的把睡不着的夜烧成灰，只能把手伸向身下，认命地套弄。热流沾了手指，“不 要 脸。”金有谦的嘴巴无声张合，带着点赎罪的真心，比离了水的鱼还不如。

5、4、3、2、1。卖火柴的小女孩捏着她的火柴，“嚓”地划过，火苗摇摇摆摆，像充满了希望那样可笑。凌晨五点，窗帘外的天开始亮起来。金有谦轻手轻脚地溜进浴室。买了和王嘉尔一样味道的沐浴露，没意外的骗得他蹭在颈窝闻个不停——自己帮自己伪造了被爱的假象，也挺好。冷水从头浇到脚，睡不着和肖想他的罪证都滑下下水道，对着镜子里青白的脸夸赞，“又活过了一天，真不错啊金有谦。”

去济州岛录团综。为什么会抽到和王嘉尔一张床。难道，想要改邪归正不对吗？镜头的红灯一闪一闪。金有谦和王嘉尔并排着砸在床上的时候，拿出了全部力气笑的没心没肺。脆弱的没听见他“不许越线”的玩笑话，在一旁自顾自地想：练习了无数次的装睡总是要派上用场的。

离了镜头熄了灯。金有谦装模做样地打了好多哈欠，机械又逼真。“困死了困死了，哥不许打呼噜，吵醒我的话，我会把被子全部抢走的！”惹得王嘉尔翻身跨坐过来，抓着衣领，软乎乎地威胁。

明明笃定他睡得深，明明笃定他不会发觉，却偏像做了贼一样胆颤心惊。缩到床另外的边沿背朝着他，故意把呼吸拖的又深又长，摆出比睡熟的人更像酣眠的样子，四肢都僵硬的动不得。今晚，他不在欲望里，今晚，他在黑暗里的身边，又疼又甜，连胡思乱想都是洁白无暇的。

被从背后伸过的手环抱住的时候，金有谦感叹，这次的假象特别逼真。以至于王嘉尔的声音贴着他的耳廓传进来时候，他和真正睡着的人似的，做不出反应。“为什么不睡。”句子里还沾着浓稠的睡意，在脑子里千回百转过的声音，熟悉陌生，像自己半夜躲在阳台偷偷抽过的烟，画出不成形的圈。“为什么装睡。”等不到回答，平时没大没小的人突然就冒出了年长三岁的压迫感。

“我没装。”下意识地反驳，虚张声势。

腰上的手一点点收紧，“金有谦对我不诚实，是坏小孩哦。”

被叫了大名的人突然就特别委屈，委曲到想和被抢了糖的婴儿一样嚎啕大哭，想把自我折磨的心挖出来丢在这个人眼前，想发了狠地捏住他的下颌质问他：“你凭什么让我这么辛苦，你到底凭什么。”可是什么都没做，就只是拼了命地压住喉咙里的颤抖，说着“就是有点失眠而已。”

王嘉尔使劲儿地拽金有谦的衣服，强迫着他转过身来，在漫无边际的黑暗里不眨眼地盯着小孩的眼睛——看见他纤长的睫毛抖的像暴雨里的蝴蝶，挂满了承受不住的水痕。“果然是这样。”王嘉尔发现，自己什么都知道，心脏跟着抽搐着疼。

但其实，自己动心，根本就和金有谦一样早啊。

练习生时候，被形形色色的人带着妒意地称赞过一往无前的孤勇，越是这样，就越起劲儿做出一副永远打不倒的样子来。可是，少年人的英勇根本不是坚韧，而是不能给人看了笑话的尖锐自尊。再怎么硬撑，也不过是个十几岁的孩子，也不过是背过人会暗自舔舐伤口的小兽，脆弱到反反复复自我怀疑。

那时，金有谦望着自己的眼神就已经是闪闪亮亮的。比自己更小的孩子，单纯而赤诚，满心满眼地装着自己，甚至出乎意料地偏爱着自己的不够勇敢。前途未卜的日子里，真的没有办法忽视那些温温热热的悸动。

可是，这会毁了这个向日葵一样的孩子吧——毁了他的梦想，毁了他引以为傲的纯粹，毁了他完美的道德感，毁了他自我领悟的可能。哪怕只是想想，也会觉得无法呼吸，会因为他的好而疼到撕心裂肺。那，与其伤害他，王嘉尔更愿意选择伤害自己。

所以，装作忽视目光相接时他骤然明亮又颓然灰暗的眼神，装作实在记不起他的生日，装作不知道他小心翼翼地偷吻自己的头顶，装作看不见小孩被善良的嫉妒几次逼红了眼圈，装作，一点都没有动心。

本以为时间久了，见了更大的世界，见了更多美好的人，小孩对自己的那点执迷自然就会淡了，甚至还好多次矫情地设想过这个时刻真到来的时候，自己的欣慰该有多失落。却唯独没料到，最初的那些情愫，会在金有谦的身体里虬曲扎根，吸附着血肉，一路长的野蛮凶猛。

金有谦压抑的哽咽，钝钝地砸向耳膜。“对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起……谦呐，都是我的错，都是我自以为是以为为你好，让你这么疼。”王嘉尔恨自己恨的发不出声，只能在心里一遍又一遍地说。

像要把小孩揉进身体里一样，拼了命地抱紧了他，夹杂着太多情绪的吻激烈又生涩，舌尖强硬地撬开小孩因为突然的呆滞而紧闭的齿关，狂烈的纠缠，是喷薄的爱和歉疚。

“谦呐，我们做吧。”王嘉尔的声线染了微苦的情欲，比松露巧克力还让人心神动摇。金有谦不说话，定定地盯着身侧的人，盯着他眼里自己千百次想象过的心意，然后，断然地欺身而上。所有的遮挡都被褪的干净，年轻赤裸的躯体像小兽彼此撕咬、吃拆入腹。腰身的耸动纵情又贪婪，克制的是呻吟和喘息。高潮掠过大脑皮层的那刻，王嘉尔的唇擦着金有谦的耳，“不…不拔出来，就射在里面，我要你，全部都要。”

又一次，天光擦了白，摄像机的灯闪闪烁烁地要亮起来。王嘉尔把被子拉到两个人的头顶，轻轻地吻他的宝贝，“休息一会儿，装作自己整夜都睡得都好好。”金有谦咧嘴，眯着眼睛朝哥哥笑。 

摄像机开机的瞬间，金有谦把被子踢到一边，闭上眼睛。“好像，不再怕黑了。”

——END——


End file.
